Locked
by Dardur
Summary: Anna ragen is a normal teenage girl. One day, Lucas comes in and turns them upside them with his obsession. Will Anna ever be free?
1. Preface

Preface

Lucas' POV

I wondered through the woods, walking aimlessly as the rain cried on my skin, my bare feet drenched within the wet grass. It felt soothing, like a refreshing shower of cold tears. I united with the cold, my icy skin blending with it naturally.

I stopped, closing my eyes and imagining the tear drops to be hers. I wanted her near me.

I wanted her _**on **_me. God knows how many inappropriate thoughts have traveled through my mind each time I went to watch her. I longed for her slight, soft touch on my bare chest.

My feet started moving again, speeding up to a run. I had to see her; I had to have her close.

Within seconds I was at her house, climbing up the cement wall and stopping at her window. She was there, in her room, drying her curls after a shower. They fell neatly on her shoulders, coal black strands of silk.

She turned to her bed, hitting me with forcefully with all her perfection. My hands curled into fists, yearning to hold that small figure close and tight, feel that hot, translucent skin against mine. Her scent stroked me with all its power, filling up my nostrils, burning my throat. I inhaled anyway, as I was enjoying this burn more than anything in the world. It was such an absurd, the way she affected me, completely oblivious. She was sweeter than the sweetest honeycomb ever to exist. It was making my lips open, scream to devour that fragile skin in so many ways.

She sat, taking the guitar that laid against the wall to her. Her fingers began to strum quietly, creating a soft, nice melody. I wished I was a string in that guitar. Her lovely voice was taken out of her lips so lovely, a symphony to my ears.

Oh, how I wanted to enter though this window, to sit next to her and just… listen.

But I had just one more day to wait, one more night to pass before she would belong to me eternally. Everything was already set for tomorrow, as I had covered all that was needed for our acquaintance.

She ended her song, smiling slightly, making me smile as well. She put her guitar back and laid the blanket oh her, laying her head on the pillow. Her legs curled up, looking like a precious cocoon. I waited a few more minutes for her to fall asleep completely, watching as her body moved up and down monotonously. I opened the window slowly and quietly, not to wake her up.

I got in the room, feeling the scent much stronger, fully enjoying it. I bent down near her head, watching at her porcelain face. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling.

"Sleep well, my love." I whispered inaudibly. "For tomorrow would be a long, blissful day."


	2. Locked: Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Anna's POV

Another gloomy winter day has shown its light on my boring town. It seems like the pattern of my life. I'm living in a never ending chain of dark, dull and rainy weeks.

I yearned for a change, an adventure, someone who will get me out of this.

I opened my eyes unwillingly, forcing myself to deal with another day of school.

Ugh, school. Like it wasn't a torture already.

I went to my bathroom, examining my features. I've always been slightly paler than anyone else. Some prank of nature, who knows?

This morning, I was even paler than usual, what with my being exceptionally dreary. My gray eyes were decorated with patches of purple. My hair was a funny black tornado all around it. I decided to arrange the little curly storm into a more restrained ponytail. I brushed my teeth and got dressed in my casual jeans and black T. When I finished, I took my bag from the floor, going down to the kitchen.

My mom was there, making some breakfast. My nose was filled with smells of toasts and coffee.

"Good morning, Anna," she said over her shoulder.

Yeah, I wouldn't choose the word good. "Morning," I replied dryly.

She didn't miss it. "What's with the sour face?" she asked, scrutinizing my face.

"Nothing, really, I'd better get to school, I'm late, see you," I said in a haste, trying to avoid early unnecessary interrogations.

My mother was a very opinionate, nosey type of person. Ever since my father left us ten years ago, she became so independent and feminist. She gets to express herself, working as a journalist at the local town's paper. Whenever it came to people and men in particular, she would say I shouldn't trust anyone, and that all men are alike and I'd be better off without them. Still, she was the greatest mother I could ever ask for. She knew me the best.

"Bye," she called, looking at me suspiciously one last time.

I grabbed a toast and got out to the cold morning wind. I've always loved the winter, but these days it was really getting on my nerves. It was endless. But, somehow I had the feeling like today is going to be different. Some sort of an intuition.

"Oh, stop fooling yourself," I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

I entered my car, instantly turning the heat on, to thaw my skin.

I suddenly noticed that my gas tank was full. Weird. I couldn't remember filling it.

Oh well, maybe mom did it.

I pulled out from the small garage, going down to the familiar road to my high school. On the way, I checked my mirrors, glancing at my rearview mirror casually.

"Gahh!!" I screamed, my eyes popping wide, and I pressed on the brakes with such force that sent my tires half squealing.

In the back seat, sat with such serenity, a snow-like skinned man. He smiled widely in pleasure; my sudden stop hasn't harmed his position.

"Well, good morning to you, too, sweetie," he said sarcastically, his voice the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I stared at him blankly for a minute, looking breathlessly at his features. My hands were frozen on the wheel. He came closer behind my seat, laying his chin on my shoulder. "Have you swallowed your tongue, dear?" he purred in my ear, sending chills thorough my spine.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I whispered and my hands started shaking.

"Calm down, beautiful," He assured me, two of his icy fingers tracing a line at the back of my neck. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I flinched from his touch, putting my hand on the door handle.

He noticed it. "Now, Anna, I wouldn't do that if I were you," He cautioned in the same polite tone.

How the hell did he know my name?

I didn't listen. I opened my door and ran outside. Not even ten seconds passed till he snagged me behind my back to his stone hard chest. I couldn't understand how the street was so empty at this hour, but he still blocked my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I tried biting, _hard_, yet it seemed like a puppy pinch to him, useless.

"Honey, you really shouldn't waste your energy like this," He breathed in my ear, restraining me tightly. I struggled, using all my strength, but his grasp hadn't let me move an inch.

"If you would just listen to me, it'll be much easier for both of us," he started walking me back to the car. "Now, I want you to sit quietly in the passenger's sit while I drive, and do not try anything stupid like what you just did. Do you understand?" He said, his ghostly face just inches from mine, penetrating.

I just nodded, sitting obediently as he fastened my seat belt, leaning on me. I could smell his amazing scent, not really comprehending why a criminal would bother wearing cologne.

He came to sit next to me in blinding speed. He stared at me for a moment, appraising my terrified expression. I looked away from him, folding my trembling arms together. He took my chin with his white finger, turning my face to look at him. "Don't be so frightened, beautiful," he comforted, "you shall remain safe as long as you would behave well."

I stared at him, my eyes starting to fill with tears. He left my chin and started driving very fast. He took one of my folded hands in his, freezing it, and kissed the back of my hand like a loving husband. I curled it to a fist, trying to take it, pointlessly again.

I stared through the window, as I regretted for even thinking about an adventure. Tears escaped my eyes silently, leaving wet trails on my cheeks.


End file.
